1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a display device that may reduce image retention and vertical crosstalk and improve visibility.
2. Discussion of the Background
The liquid crystal display (LCD) device is being actively developed because it may have a small volume, be lightweight, and have a large screen as compared to a typical cathode ray tube (CRT). An LCD displays an image using a plurality of unit pixels, and each unit pixel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a liquid crystal capacitor. The liquid crystal capacitor includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. In an LCD device, an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is changed in response to external charges, i.e., data signals, applied to the pixel electrode through the TFT. As the electric field changes, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules may be changed, and thus the quantity of light transmitting through the liquid crystal molecules may be changed. Therefore, the LCD device may display a desired image. However, the LCD device may have poor visibility due to the inherent characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules.
The resolution of the LCD is proportional to the number of unit pixels provided in a unit area. As the number of unit pixels per unit area increases, the resolution increases. However, as the resolution increases, the number of scanning lines, i.e., gate lines, is increased, and therefore the time to charge external charges into one pixel electrode may be decreased. This may make it difficult for the LCD device to display a desired image. Therefore, it may be necessary to decrease the resistance or capacitance of gate lines in order to decrease the signal delay. However, vertical crosstalk may occur due to a parasitic capacitance between the data lines and the pixel electrodes.